


Altered Destiny

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Several people are not satisfied with the way events unfold. They decide to do something about it. As their number increases, so does their resolve.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff & Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3





	Altered Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Founders have an argument.

Today, something unprecedented had happened.

Today, the normally quiet and loving Helga Hufflepuff was angry.

"They expelled Newt!" she screeched furiously "They expelled him because he stood up for his friend, a trait a true Hufflepuff possesses!"

"I don't know." Slytherin said "I think he would have done well in my House."

"He's a Hufflepuff through and through!" Helga whirled on him, finding him a perfect outlet for her anger

"Well, let's see." Slytherin said "Born into a pureblood family? Check. Has the ambition to keep endangered magical creatures safe? Check. The cunning mind needed to evade the law-keepers? Check. Inclination to do whatever it takes to achieve his goal, including breaking a few rules? Check. He'd make a fine addition to my house indeed."

Helga glared at Slytherin. Slytherin smirked at her.

"Something needs to be done." she muttered "If our kind has stooped so low as to expel people like Newt for loyalty, then we must do something about it!"

"I agree." Slytherin stood up "When they expel one of my Slytherins, that's when we're gonna have a problem."

Helga's glare intensified. Slytherin's smirk widened

"He was sorted into Hufflepuff." Helga said through gritted teeth

"He is a Slytherin through and through." Slytherin grinned "But I agree. Something needs to be done. And not just now, but in the future as well. Who knows what would happen..."

-x-

What happened what far worse than Helga had thought it would be.

"This is your fault." she glared

"I'd say it's yours." Slytherin growled "I told you that Muggles can't be trusted, and neither could Muggleborns by association, and none of you listened to me. I told you that they don't understand magic, and this proves me right. Look at what they did to the son of a respectable witch."

"That's beside the point." Helga looked away

"I'd say it's the point at its core." Slytherin countered "The Muggles did this. The evidence is there. Not even the three of you can deny it."

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw stared down at the floating wisp of a dark cloud, which then solidified into a human.

A young man with black hair and hurt expression. He sat down and pressed his head against his knees.

"The Muggles don't understand magic, so they forced him to bury it and he became this." Slytherin said 

Ravenclaw stood up and rummaged through the pile of books, till she found what she was looking for. The book was titled 'All You Need To Know About An Obscurial."

She and Slytherin proceeded to peruse the book, ignoring Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.


End file.
